Fanta, a Train, and a Bowling Alley
by darkheart510
Summary: What do you get when you combine the three? An exciting day out for Fuji and Ryoma! Please r&r! Sexually explicit yaoi. No angst, just smex. FujixRyoma! Updated 2/25!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Fuji, or Ryoma. But, oh man, if I did…

Warning: Yaoi, Sex, and no angst whatsoever. Blatant lack of substantial plot. Story contains graphic sexual situations between Fuji and Ryoma. There will be cursing, squishy noises, and inappropriate use of fanta. Please read and review! Constructive criticism and compliments are both wanted!

You have been warned. Proceed.

"_Ding Ding Dong! Your attention please; the following trains will be entering the platforms in five minutes…"_

Echizen Ryoma was not a patient person. He might be impetuous, impertinent, rude, brash, hot-headed, and stubborn, but it would be a cold day in heck before anyone could say with a straight face that Echizen Ryoma was patient.

But here he was. Waiting. At the train station.

It was another one of those bonding activities to promote teamwork and camaraderie before the upcoming regional semi-finals. After much debating (consisting mostly of yelling, complaining, and demands that Inui leave his concoctions at home), the regulars had decided to meet in front of the train station for a wholesome day at the bowling alley. The meeting time was 1:00pm. It was currently 1:10pm and no one, except for Echizen, had arrived yet.

Joy.

It was a very hot day and Echizen could feel his shirt sticking to his back as he sat on a bench under the shade of nearby trees. The heat was rising from the sidewalk in shimmering waves; Echizen couldn't wait to get out of the suffocating humidity and into the air-conditioned bowling alley. All around him, people were rushing and yelling as they made their way through the train station turnstiles. The air was filled with the commotion of taxis honking and teenagers chattering. Scanning the bustling crowd for signs of his senpais, Echizen sighed and reflected on the importance of patience in everyday life.

They say patience is a virtue.

Well, patience is for sissies.

Frowning slightly, Echizen closed his eyes and leaned his head back, thinking about how cute Karupin was sleeping on the bed this morning. That cute little smile, and that cute little tail, and those adorable paws—

"GYAHH!" yelled Echizen, whirling around as he felt something freezing pressed against his hot skin.

"Fufufu… That happy smile on your face…it couldn't be that you were thinking of me?"

Echizen turned around and was greeted by the playful smile of his friend and lover, Fuji Syuusuke. From the moment they had met on the tennis courts, the sexual attraction between the two had been unbearably electrifying and ever since their first escapade with the ice cubes, both boys found that each experience only whetted their appetite for each other. Echizen couldn't decide if their attraction was purely physical or whether their relationship was more than sexual; their sexual games didn't really give either boy enough time to think too deeply about it, but he found that his hands fitted really comfortably in Fuji's, while Fuji had discovered that the warm smell Echizen left on his pillow made him smile and blush. For now, their relationship was perfect.

"Fuji-senpai," scowled Echizen as he turned around to face the older boy. "Everyone's late."

"Ah-gomen. We are all being held up by pregnant ladies today," said Fuji with a wry smile on his face. "As an apology, I bought you a drink; the heat must have been unbearable." Fuji wiggled the can of grape Fanta at Echizen. "I've already opened it for you."

"Pregnant ladies—honestly, what were you doing?" asked Echizen as he took the can from the tensai and took a long gulp. "Ahh that is wonderful," moaned Echizen as he pressed the cold can on his forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just saw something in a store that I just had to buy or I'd never forgive myself," said Fuji with a mysterious grin. Seeing the questioning look on Echizen's face, the older boy replied "You'll see it later. We have company now."

Echizen glanced in the direction of Fuji's gaze and although they were almost a block away, he could see his senpais, or rather, the havoc his senpais created as they made their way to the train station. As usual Kaidoh and Momo were arguing and even from where Echizen was sitting, he could hear that it had something to do with who was a bigger idiot. Their loud yells and fist-shaking made strangers passing by look away and walk faster.

Tezuka, on the other hand, seemed to create an opposite reaction from the general population. The handsome buchou caused females and some males to blush and stare longingly; all of which, Tezuka was oblivious to as he was reading a paperback novel while walking. Echizen felt a little sorry for Oishi as he watched the vice-captain tried to minimize the commotion of Momo and Kaidoh's fight, as well as warn Tezuka of potential obstacles that he might walk into. Eiji, Inui, and Kawamura were chatting with each other and it looked as if Eiji was trying to demonstrate a new acrobatic move while haphazardly dodging humans, mailboxes, and etc. The noise level only got louder as the group approached Fuji and Echizen.

"Sorry that we're so late; I hope the two of you didn't wait long," said Oishi with a relieved smile. He had finally gotten Kaidoh and Momo to reach a truce of sorts.

"Not really," said Echizen nonchalantly.

"I've only just gotten here also," laughed Fuji.

Eiji jumped onto Oishi's back and draped himself over his partner's shoulders. With a very mischievous smile, Eiji said, "well, me and Oishi would have gotten here earlier if Oishi didn't look so cute in the shower that I had to tackle him agai—"

"AUGH! Changing subject! Changing subject! Train! Bowling alley! Let's go!" yelled Oishi turning five different shades of red.

The team laughed and complimented Oishi on being able to satisfy Eiji's voracious appetite, making the vice-captain turn a brilliant shade of scarlet. And with that, the Seigaku Tennis Club regulars were finally making their way to the bowling alley.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ooof…gyah—Momo—get off, you're heavy," whimpered Eiji.

Momoshiro struggled against the constant rush of people all around. "Sorry, Kikumaru-senpai. Ouch! I'm—"

"Momo—why are you touching Eiji there?!" yelped Oishi.

"I _SAID_ 'sorry'!" yelled Momoshiro. "It's not like I want to—Eiji's too much for me to handle—," The other regulars snickered—

"—And it's just so crowded here! What—oof—gives?"

The regulars had arrived at the platform to find it filled with tons of people already waiting for the train. It was all they could do to stay together as a group. As Echizen dodged another person threatening to step on his foot, he noticed a sign posted on the wall.

"Oishi-senpai, it looks like there's a big festival going on somewhere—ouch, you bast—maybe that's why."

Oishi glanced over at the sign and grimaced, "You're probably right."

The warning bells began ring as the train arrived and the crowd surged forward. As they made their way onto the train, the vice-captain yelled "Listen up everyone! When you get on the train, don't forget to get off at the right stop. If we get separated, meet up in front of the station!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Echizen sighed and leaned into the corner by the door. Being short meant that you couldn't see as much as other people and, right now, he couldn't see any of his senpais anywhere. It was also horribly warm on the train too. Judging by the sound, the air conditioning was working on high, but for some reason Echizen could still feel sweat trailing down his back. As a matter of fact, Echizen could have sworn that it was getting hotter by the minute.

_Arrgh…why doesn't the train conductor turn the AC on higher? I'm baking in here. Feels like a sauna. I knew I should have stayed home… _As he let his mind wander, Echizen suddenly felt his body shiver. Goosebumps began marching up and down his arms. Looking confused, Echizen began to rub his arms as his body continued to tremble and the hairs stood up on his neck. His body still felt hot, but the heat slowly started to change into something else.

_What's wrong with my body?? _Echizen looked around to see if anyone else was reacting the same way. Everyone seemed to be normal, no one even noticed his confusion. Suddenly, Echizen tensed as he felt something horrible begin to happen. His whole body had started to feel tingly, but his hips in particular were beginning to feel especially sensitive. With oncoming dread, Echizen felt his penis begin to harden.

_Oh. My. God. I'm getting a hard-on and I'm on the train. Crapcrapcrapcrap—think not sexy thoughts, think not sexy thoughts—_but no matter how many times Echizen recited the multiplication table in his head, his cock continued to rise and push against his shorts. The young boy shifted his feet uncomfortably, fighting the urge to cover his groin with his hands—a move that would have made his erection obvious for anyone watching. _Okay, okay, I'm wearing a long t-shirt and baggy pants. No one will notice and it'll just go away. Lalala this is so not happening…_

In his panicked state of mind, Echizen hadn't noticed that Fuji had slipped through the crowd and was now standing directly in front of the younger boy. "Hey, Echizen. Is something up? You look really hot."

Alarms began to go off in Echizen's brain as he jerked and banged his elbow on the guardrail. Fuji was the last person Echizen wanted to find out that he had an erection on the train; the tensai would probably take great joy in seeing him in such an embarrassing position. Thinking quickly, he backed away from Fuji, pushing himself deeper into the corner. "Erm, it's just warm in here. Nothing's up. Nope. Nada. Zip."

"Nothing?" asked the older boy as he leaned in closer. The tensai jerked Echizen's body towards him and pushed their hips together. Echizen moaned softly as the hot sensation of Fuji's soft body grinding against his throbbing cock threw all caution out the window. The older boy whispered softly into Echizen's ears, "I'd hardly say that this counts as nothing."

In a breathy whisper, Echizen said, "No—wait! It's not what you think—"

"It's exactly what I think. Ryoma's being a naughty boy and he needs to get punished right now," murmured Fuji as he softly kissed Echizen on the neck, sending chills up and down the younger boy's spine.

"No. Stop—Fuji"

The tensai gently pushed Echizen's hands down and held them against his sides, "remember, Echizen, if you're too loud, other people will hear and know exactly what's happening. You don't want other people to see this, do you?"

The younger boy blushed and shook his head. Echizen dropped his head onto Fuji's shoulder and moaned into the older boy's shirt as he began to grind their hips together. "Fuji—nnh—What should I do—"

Echizen heard Fuji chuckle softly, "turn around and face the corner. Don't make a sound…"

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Echizen blushed bright pink and tried to push Fuji off. "No, what I mean is: how do I get this to go down without anyone finding out."

"I know a perfect way to help you calm down; whether anyone finds out is up to you." Fuji slowly pushed Echizen until the younger boy was facing the corner. Echizen struggled against the older boy, images of strangers, or even worse, his other senpais, discovering Fuji's roaming hands kept running through his head.

_I'd never be able to live it down—_then all of Echizen's thoughts flew out of his head as Fuji began to nibble on the younger boy's ears. The tensai gently kissed his skin, leaving a tingly trail going from his ears to the nape of Echizen's neck. Fuji's hands were sliding across Echizen's firm stomach and slowly drifting down towards the younger boy's straining member. Laughing under his breath, Fuji caressed his lover's hips, thighs, ass, and abdomen—paying close attention to everything—except Echizen's screamingly hard cock. Chills were racing up and down Echizen's spine and his knees began to tremble slightly as his body threatened to collapse into a puddle of goo. He whimpered and tried to pull Fuji's hands closer. Echizen suddenly cried out as he felt Fuji bite the soft skin behind his ears; he clapped his hands on his mouth, mortified that someone might have noticed, but it seemed that the loud machinery had drowned out his voice.

He pressed his head against the wall and struggled to breathe quietly. Whimpers of pleasure were pouring out of his mouth as Fuji continued his attack on Echizen's sensitive ears. Ever since Fuji had discovered that the younger boy's ears were ridiculously sensitive, he had taken delight in arousing Echizen until he was almost frantic with lust. The tensai licked the ridges of the younger boy's ear and slowly made his way to the edge of Echizen's shirt collar, where he ran his tongue under the fabric, tasting the sweat on his lover's skin. Echizen shivered.

Fuji nuzzled the soft skin behind Echizen's ear and took a deep breath, the familiar smell of Echizen's skin made him moan softly and grind his own hardening cock into the younger boy's soft ass. The movement of Fuji's hips against his butt made Echizen whimper and push backwards, straining to feel more of the older boy's body. Struggling to remain unnoticed, both boys began to grind against each other, rocking gently with the motion of the train.

Fuji slid his arms around Echizen's slender body and lightly brushed his thumbs against the younger boy's hard nipples. The sudden touch made Echizen jump, making Fuji smile.

"Fuji…"

"Shhh…"

Running his hands down Echizen's chest, enjoying the feel of his lover's heated skin through the t-shirt, he slipped his hands underneath the hem and brushed his fingertips along Echizen's body. Fuji placed tender kisses leading from the younger boy's ears to the graceful curve of his shoulders. The sensation of Fuji's lips touching his shoulders were almost too much for the younger boy. A tear rolled down Echizen's flushed cheeks as the frustration, the screaming need to feel Fuji's bare body pressed against his overwhelmed him. The tensai chuckled and tilted Echizen's face up, licking the tear away. _As much fun as having a wild, unpredictable lover was, a quivering, moaning Echizen was just as interesting_ thought Fuji.

Leaning down to nibble on Echizen's neck, Fuji gently scratched the younger boy's bare skin under the t-shirt, sending goosebumps racing down Echizen's spine. With deliberate slowness, his hands traveled up and tweaked the younger boy's perky nipples, eliciting a barely contained squeak from Echizen. Grinding hard against Echizen's ass, Fuji began to pull and pinch his lover's hard nubs. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth delighting in the way it made his lover breath faster and faster. Echizen covered his face with his hands and tried to contain the moans that forced their way out of his mouth.

"Fuji, please, I can't—" whispered Echizen, looking up with tears in his eyes.

_!!!SO CUTE!!! _thoughtFuji as he gave Echizen's nipples one last pinch and slid his hands down, brushing the tent in the younger boy's shorts. Echizen tensed and moaned quietly, pushing his aching cock into Fuji's hands. The tensai rubbed the wet spot of precum that had formed on the fabric, and the younger boy shivered and tried to pull away from Fuji's deft fingers, the sensations were almost too much for him. Refusing to give his lover any relief, Fuji ground his hips against Echizen's ass, thrusting his cock into the younger boy's soft body. Echizen was trapped between his lover's persistent hands and firm body.

Continuing to stroke Echizen's straining member through his shorts, Fuji quickly unzipped the younger boy's fly and reached in. Before Echizen could react, Fuji pulled out the younger boy's twitching cock and began to stroke it slowly. Echizen's knees started to tremble as his legs threatened to give out; He pressed his sweaty forehead to the wall and struggled to remain standing.

In the back of his head he could hear bits and pieces of conversations going on around him, but all he could feel was Fuji. Fuji's fingers were stroking his throbbing shaft, rubbing his swollen penis head; Fuji's hot breath tickled his neck, the tensai's lips roughly sucking his sensitive skin, leaving bright kiss marks. Echizen's world was slowly turning wonderful shades of fuzzy white. Tiny gasps and moans were escaping from Echizen's mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Fuji's hands were moving faster, roughly stroking Echizen's trembling member. The younger boy couldn't decide if it felt painful or mindblowingly spec-fucking-tacular; he didn't care anymore. Echizen looked down and saw that precum was leaking from his slit, coating Fuji's slippery hands and dripping down on to the floor. Mesmerized, he watched the tensai manipulate his hard cock; Fuji's hands were moving so fast that it was almost a blur. Echizen closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Stop, Fuji. I—I'm gonna—oh no—"

"It's okay, just go," panted Fuji as his hands moved faster. The tensai was gently humping Echizen's ass, struggling to not rip off his lover's shorts and fuck him right there.

"—I'mgoingtocumgoingtocum—shit—I'mcummingcummingcumming," gasped Echizen as he ejaculated all over Fuji's hands and the wall. Forgetting himself, Echizen moaned loudly, making Fuji hurriedly shove two fingers into the younger boy's mouth. Echizen closed his mouth and began to wetly suck and bite the tensai, tasting his own salty cum. Little sounds of pleasure escaped from his throat as he twitched and shivered every time Fuji brushed his super sensitive penis.

As his orgasm subsided, Echizen relaxed and would have dropped to the floor if not for Fuji's strong arms supporting his body. Leaning into the comforting warmth of his lover's broad shoulders, Echizen concentrated on breathing normally, the adrenaline rush slowly subsiding from his veins.

After a couple of minutes, Fuji cleared his throat and spoke in a low rumbly voice, "As much as I like the sight of the you ravished, I think you would probably want to put yourself back in…"

Echizen jerked up and away from his lover. His cheeks a bright honking red, he faced the corner and pushed Echizen jr. back into his shorts and zipped himself up. Casually, Fuji took out a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean; he carefully refolded it and returned it to his pocket. Echizen and Fuji rode the rest of the trip in silence; Echizen's face was so red that it looked sunburned and Fuji's smile was a little more mischievous than usual. Gently, tentatively, they held hands.

OOOOOOOOOO

As they got off the train, Fuji glanced sideways at Echizen and looked up at the ceiling. In a suspiciously harmless tone, he said "That went rather well."

Echizen looked at Fuji, "What do you mean?"

"The thing I bought earlier. I've read comments about it's effectiveness in arousing your partner as well as it being completely tasteless and odorless. I'll have to say it worked really well. I'll have to buy some more." He paused and put his finger to his chin, in a serious and thoughtful voice, he said "and I'll have to buy more fanta too."

Echizen stopped and stared at Fuji, disregarding the people that bumped into him as they walked around. Fuji smiled as he continued to saunter up the stairs; he turned around and looked at Echizen, cocking his head in a cutesy, innocent sort of way. "Aren't you coming?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ah! Look! Fuji's coming!" yelled Eiji, running to jump onto Fuji's shoulders.

Oishi looked relieved, "Since almost everyone has shown up, I was worried that you forgot to get off at the right stop."

"Sorry for making you worry."

Inui pushed his glasses up, the sunlight glinting off the lenses, "Chances of Fuji getting off at the wrong stop are very low."

"Ara? Where's Echizen?" asked Momoshiro. "Did he remember to get off here?"

Laughing under his breath, Fuji said "He's in the restroom. Don't worry, Echizen got off."

Eiji suddenly jumped up and grabbed Fuji's face. "HEEEEEHHHHHHH??? How did you get that huge red mark on your cheek?"

"I bumped into a pole."

"Hmmm…," Eiji didn't look convinced, but he let the issue go. If Fuji didn't want to say how he got it, then he didn't want to know.

Fuji flopped down on the bench next Tezuka. He fanned himself with his hand, "It's very hot today, isn't it?"

Tezuka looked up from the book he was reading, "Hrm. I didn't know they made poles in the shape of a hand."

Looking up at the sky, Fuji nonchalantly replied, "It was a very feisty pole."

"I'll bet," murmured Tezuka as he closed the book with a loud thud. Gently smacking Fuji on the head with said book, he said "Just leave the pole alone during tournaments, okay?"

"Of course, Tezuka."

Tezuka just shook his head and reopened his book.

"HEY! HEY! It's O-chibi! Where have you been? Let's go, let's go!" Eiji ran up and linked arms with Echizen as he approached his senpais.

Momoshiro stood up and stretched. "YOSH! It's bowling time!"

To be continued: Echizen's retaliation.

a/n: I had such a dilemma while writing this. Arrrggghh penetration or no penetration? Wavering back and forth between the two choices. I even asked my boyfriend for his opinion, even tho he's not into yaoi and he doesn't watch PoT. But all in all, this just seems more right.

Isn't Fuji great? I got the idea from my sister when we were discussing evil things to do to our boyfriends. Heehee. Does anyone know of a version of this drug that works that I could get cheap? (just kidding, sorta…)

I'll try to do the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think this chapter goes wildly ooc, so please bear with me… and…fuji-kun…ganbatte… LoL

"Ahh... another gutter ball. I'm not doing so well today," laughed Kawamura sheepishly as he walked back to his seat.

"You should have brought your tennis racket with you," said Momoshiro, gently nudging his sempai in the ribs.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean."

"OH NO! It's Oishi's turn! And he brought his personal bowling ball—again!" yelled Eiji.

"What--? I thought we banned him from bringing it-"

"Quick! We gotta distract him!"

Momoshiro reached out and grabbed Eiji's wrist, jerking his senpai onto his lap. He pressed Eiji's hands to his heart and passionately gazed into the red-head's eyes. "Kikumaru-senpai, leave Oishi-senpai and elope with me. Together we'll find an ecstasy that's beyond our wildest dreams."

Eiji gently pushed Momo's hands away and looked downwards bashfully. "No, Momo! I can't! I love Oishi! …But if you hold me against your body and kiss me one more time…"

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Momo!"

"Augh! Eiji! Noooo!!" yelled Oishi as he frantically chucked his bowling ball in the general direction of the pins.

"Ah- it went into the next lane," said Inui.

"Kidding!!" yelled Momo and Eiji in unison as Oishi stalked over to the booth with murder in his eyes. The other regulars were hunched over in their seats, struggling not to burst out into laughter.

Slightly pink, Oishi ran over to the neighboring booth and retrieved his ball while apologizing profusely. When he returned, Eiji slipped into his partner's lap and kissed him on his nose. "That's what you get for bringing your ball even though we said you couldn't."

Oishi wrapped a possessive arm around Eiji's waist, reasserting his claim on his lover. "Yeah, yeah. Momo, if you ever do that again, you'll be running laps until you graduate."

"Hai, hai," said Momoshiro as he reached for his iced tea. As he stretched his hand out his elbow bumped into a cup of water placed carelessly near the edge, spilling ice cold water onto Fuji. "Oh my God, Fuji-Senpai! I'm so sorry!"

Fuji took the bunch of napkins that Oishi offered him and attempted to soak up as much as possible. "Ah—It's okay, Momo. It was an accident."

Kaidoh scoffed, "Momo's always so clumsy."

"EH?! YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?"

Oishi threw worried looks in Fuji's direction, "Fuji, you should go to the restroom and use the hand dryers to dry your shirt."

"Don't worry; my shirt will dry on its own…"

Oishi rose out of his chair and stood over Fuji's head with his arms folded against his chest. "Fuji Syuusuke! I know that the shirt will dry, but air conditioning and ice cold water is a bad combination. You _will_ go to the restroom and you _will_ dry that shirt. Understood?"

"Hai, Okaa-san(1)."

Oishi remained standing as he watched the tensai walk to the restroom. With a worried sigh (_what if he doesn't dry himself properly?_), he sat back down and picked up the soggy napkins. Looking up suddenly as he just realized something, he asked "Where's Echizen been? I think it's his turn now."

* * *

_Vrrrrrrrrm~~~~_

Fuji stood topless in front of the hand dryer with his shirt stretched out, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. His pale skin glimmered in the harsh, bright light of the restroom. The graceful curve of his back was reflected in the mirror, showing no imperfections on his bare skin. His chest rose up and down slowly as he waited patiently for his shirt to dry. A trail of light brown hair started under his bellybutton and continued down, down until they disappeared into his pants. Except for the humming of the dryer, the entire restroom was utterly silent.

Fuji removed his shirt from the hot stream of air and ran his thumb over the fabric. Nodding slightly, he slipped the shirt back on and walked towards the door.

"Psst!"

Fuji stopped and looked around confusedly.

"Over here!"

Echizen was waving to Fuji from the behind the door of an enclosed stall. He put his index finger to his lips, motioning to be quiet. Fuji walked over with an amused look on his face, "what are you doing in ther—"

Just as Fuji got within arms length of Echizen, the younger boy's hand shot out and jerked Fuji into the stall, slamming the door shut and locking it with a very self-satisfied sounding click.

Silence filled the stall as both of the boys stared at each other. Fuji cleared his throat and smiled expectantly. Taking a step closer to Echizen, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Echizen leaned in close and gently brushed his lips against his lover's. The younger boy stared affectionately into Fuji's eyes and said, "Revenge." As the word left his mouth, Echizen shoved Fuji hard against the wall and pulled the tensai in for a long, passionate kiss. Surprised as Fuji was, it wasn't long before he was responding to the younger boy's touches and grinding his hips back. Fuji pushed his thigh into Echizen's groin and rubbed it against his lover's hard-on. Echizen's fingers were entwined in Fuji's soft hair as he pulled and bit the tensai's lower lip.

With a low growl, Echizen jerked Fuji's head back, exposing a long, pale neck. Fuji's harsh breathing echoed throughout the room as Echizen began to suck and bite the sensitive skin along the side of the tensai's neck. Soft moans were pouring out of Fuji's throat as the pain and pleasure of Echizen's lips and teeth assaulted the tensai's body.

Echizen released his hold on Fuji's head, and the older boy slouched against the wall for some much needed support. Echizen watched his lover for a moment and smiled, "Horny?"

"Yes," Fuji's breathy voice was strained as he tried to remember how his voice worked.

Echizen grinned as he reached into his pocket. "Good."

* * *

"Echizen! Where have you been? We had to keep skipping your turn!" yelled Momoshiro.

"Fanta," replied Echizen as he took a sip from the open can.

"Nyah, o-chibi-chan. I want some too," said Eiji as he made a pass for the can.

"No."

"Ne, Echizen, have you seen Fuji? He went to the restroom and he hasn't come back yet," asked Oishi.

Echizen looked up at the ceiling. "Hmmm…yeah, Fuji-senpai said that his sister called and he had to go home. He'll see us at practice tomorrow." Echizen took another sip of Fanta.

"Oh no, I hope he not just saying that because he's not feeling well," said Oishi. "Maybe I should go find him—"

Inui impatiently pushed a bowling ball into Oishi's hands. "Fuji knows how to take care of himself. Now, I've created a drink that is specially tailored to the needs of bowlers and I want to test it out…"

* * *

One hour and two liters of "Sha-zaam! Blazing Blue Bowling Potion!" later, the Seigaku Tennis regulars ended the bowling competition and decided to crawl home to sleep off the effects of Inui's drink.

Feeling a little queasy, but otherwise okay, Echizen waved good bye to his senpais in the lobby and walked down the hall to the restroom. As he pushed the door open, he nodded to the man washing his hands and strolled up to a urinal. Taking his time, Echizen whistled to himself as he waited patiently for the man to leave the room. As soon as the door swung shut, Echizen casually looked around to make sure no one else was there and then walked up to a closed stall marked OUT OF ORDER.

He broke the tape that held the door shut and stepped inside. (2) Echizen bolted the door shut and turned around. He smiled. "How are you feeling, Fuji-senpai?"

Sitting on a shirt that was thoughtfully placed on the toilet seat cover was Fuji Syuusuke. His pants and boxers lay in a forgotten pile on the floor. His long, muscular legs were bare as they trembled in the dim light of the stall. Between the tensai's wide open thighs was a long cord that protruded down from Fuji's anus to a remote control lying on the floor. Sweat slowly trailed down his chest; a single drop clung to his nipple before continuing down his body. A pair of silver handcuffs glinted in the light as they kept Fuji chained to the handicap guardrail along the wall. His arms hung loosely, but his fingers gripped the bar so tightly that his knuckles were white with tension. A quiet buzzing sound floated through the empty room.

The handcuffs around the tensai's wrists jingled softly as he raised his head. His eyes were unfocused as he struggled to look at the younger boy's face. Soft whimpers escaped from Fuji's open mouth. "Ryoma…"

Echizen reached down and ran his finger down Fuji's rock hard cock, rubbing the pre-cum that dribbled out of the slit. "Syuusuke, I'm thinking that you like being handcuffed and having a vibrator stuffed into your ass," said Echizen as he tipped his lover's chin up and looked into his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss and picked up the remote control with his other hand. As their lips met, Fuji screamed into Echizen's mouth as the younger boy suddenly flicked the switch and the buzzing sound got louder. His hips began to twitch and jerk as the vibrations turned all his hard won self-control into mush. Echizen drank in Fuji's cries and moans as they poured out of his straining throat. Breaking from the kiss, the tensai leaned his head on Echizen's shoulder and clutched at the younger boy's shirt.

"Ngh…haaah…Ryoma, please, let me cum…nnh."

Ignoring Fuji's pleas, Echizen slowly took off his own shirt and pants; all the while watching his squirming, shaking lover with dark, lustful eyes. Kneeling down, the younger boy took Fuji's nipple into his mouth and grazed it gently with his teeth, causing the tensai to gasp and moan. Echizen caressed Fuji's firm body, lightly scratching his lover's feverish skin.

After pulling and licking Fuji's nipples until they were taut and slick with saliva, Echizen slowly kissed his way down Fuji's firm stomach; he planted a plethora of kiss marks all over the older boy's inner thighs, hips and abdomen, deliberately avoiding Fuji's straining, trembling cock. Pausing, Echizen looked up at Fuji's slack-jawed, gasping face. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as he gently tugged on the vibrator's cord, causing the tensai to throw his head back and moan.

In his lust induced haze, it took Fuji several seconds to string together words that sounded marginally coherent. "You…ahh…My…wanna …cum…ngh…" Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks as his frustration and lust overwhelmed him.

"I love the way you have with words."

Echizen wrapped his fingers around Fuji's dripping member and began to stroke it in a slow, infuriating pace. Fuji groaned loudly; if not for the fact that he was sitting down, he would have collapsed on the floor by now. He thrust impatiently into Echizen's hands and cried out as the younger boy ran his thumb over his cock head. Fuji saw stars dancing across his vision. Leaning in, Echizen teased the tensai's slit with his wet tongue, making the older boy jump and cry out. Hands moving faster and faster, Echizen could feel Fuji's hips shaking as he got closer and closer to climax.

Fuji froze as he suddenly heard the restroom door open and footsteps walking in. The tensai wanted to scream in frustration.

Echizen reached up and covered Fuji's mouth with his hand. "Hold on tight," he whispered quietly and buried Fuji's throbbing cock into his hot, wet mouth. A muffled cry escaped from Fuji's throat as a jolt of lightening streaked through his body; his knee jerked and bashed against the stall, causing the wall to shake violently.

The movement outside of the stall paused and Fuji had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into laughter as he imagined the face of the confused stranger. He felt Echizen laugh silently around his penis as he imagined the same thing. Echizen's tongue resumed its attack on Fuji's sensitive cock; the older boy struggled to keep his breathing as quiet as possible.

"Hey, are you alright in there?"

Fuji stared at Echizen's red lips move up and down his throbbing shaft. Saliva mixed with precum leaked out of the younger boy's mouth and dripped down, coating his member in a shiny, slippery sheen. Echizen moved faster and faster; his tongue was doing things that was driving Fuji insane. So close—almost—gonna—

"HEY! Do you need help?"

_I'M GONNA GO OUT THERE AND HELP YOU INTO A SEWER FULL OF HUNGRY ALLIGATORS, YOU—_is what Fuji thought, what he really said was "yes, I'm alright" in a breathy, quavering voice.

"Alright then." The footsteps walked away and the door swung open and close. The restroom grew silent once again.

Fuji wrapped his legs around Echizen's head, trapping him in a strange sort of embrace, "You are such a bastard."

Echizen untangled himself from Fuji and stood up. Cupping Fuji's face in his hand, he kissed his lover tenderly. "So you say," he said and jerked the vibrator out of Fuji's ass.

Fuji screamed wordlessly as the sudden, rough movement gave him that final push over the edge. The tensai ejaculated all over his own stomach, jerking and twitching as the force of the orgasm rocked his body.

"Ohhh—you're such a lewd boy. Aren't you, Syuu-chan?" said Echizen as he tweaked Fuji's nipples, causing the older boy to squeak.

"I'm cumming! Nngah…hahhh…mmph…so good." Fuji laid panting on the toilet seat as the sensations continued to wash over him.

Echizen lazily smeared the gooey mess that covered the tensai's stomach. Staring into Fuji's eyes, he licked the fluids off his fingers. "But do you think we're done?" he asked.

"What?"

"Not even close."

"No—wait! Ryoma!" Fuji cried out as Echizen slammed his rock hard penis into the tensai's twitching asshole. Both boys moaned loudly, beyond caring whether anyone could hear them out in the hall. Echizen gripped Fuji's hips tightly and remained motionless, reveling in the heat of his lover's body and struggling not to shoot his load. Slowly, he pulled out and slammed back in with so much force that Fuji almost fell off the seat. Panting loudly, the younger boy began to move.

"Stop—wait! It's too much! I can't take it—" Fuji screamed as Echizen shifted his hips, finding that special spot. He hiked Fuji's knees onto his shoulders and ground his hips against the tensai's ass. He moaned as he felt Fuji's body clench and grab his throbbing penis. Echizen grabbed the tensai's hips and shoved himself deep into Fuji's body; the heat of their growing lust scalded his skin, making him crave more of Fuji's skin, his cries, his sweat, his kisses.

"It's not too much, you want it, you need it—," panted Echizen as he pounded Fuji's body, rubbing the tensai's prostate with each thrust. Reaching between their bodies, the younger boy began to stroke the tensai's cock; Fuji moaned and began to move his hips in time with Echizen's, driving him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Breathlessly he said, "T-The cuffs—Ryoma—ngh! Please!"

With a quick flip of his wrist, Echizen undid the handcuffs, sending them clattering to the floor. Fuji reached up and draped his arms around the younger boy's neck, running his fingers through his lover's dark, sweaty hair. Chills raced up and down Echizen's spine and he arched his back, shoving himself as far as possible into Fuji's warm and welcoming body.

Leaving scratch marks as his hands trailed down Echizen's back, Fuji slipped a well-lubed finger into the younger boy's anus. Gently tapping his lover's prostate, Fuji stretched up and kissed the tip of Echizen's nose. Echizen squeezed his eyes shut; through his clenched teeth, he said in a strangled voice, "Syuusuke, that's cheating."

"Hmmm…is it?"

With a loud squelch, Echizen pulled his cock out of Fuji's ass. "Yes, it is." He jerked Fuji up and bent him over the toilet. Without further ado, he shoved himself back into his lover's ass, eager to be back inside that infuriatingly sexy body. A steady _slap, slap, slap_ sound filled the room as Echizen pounded deeper and deeper into Fuji. Shifting his hips suddenly, Echizen grazed the spot that he knew Fuji loved best; the tensai screamed and thrust his hips backwards, his legs trembling as he approached his second orgasm.

Bracing himself with one hand, Fuji began to frantically stroke his own cock. Precum dripped down, coating his fingers in a slippery and shiny coat. The moans of both the boys competed with the wet, squishing sound of Echizen moving in and out of Fuji's ass. With one last thrust, Echizen came, his body shaking as he released himself into Fuji. The feeling of Echizen's hot sperm spilling inside of his body pushed Fuji over the edge and the tensai ejaculated, moaning and twitching as each spasm felt like his skin was trying to melt off of him.

Struggling to remember how to breathe normally, Fuji collapsed on top of the toilet seat, resting his cheek on the cool plastic of the lid; the shirt had long fallen off. His limbs felt heavy and weightless at the same time; various parts of his body felt like they would be sore in the morning, but he didn't care. He didn't even want to move. Closing his eyes, he basked in the afterglow.

"Hey Syuusuke."

"Hmm?"

"I dare you to top that."

Fuji laughed.

ECHIZEN SAID THE FORBIDDEN "NO," NEXT IS FUJI'S PENALTY GAME!

Okaa-san means mother. I thought using the Japanese word sounded better than just using "mother." I doubt that there is anyone reading this that doesn't have a clue as to what "okaa-san" means, but then, there was also a time where I didn't know what uke or seme meant.

This is an important point to me because I thought long and hard about how Echizen would enter and exit a closed stall. It would be nasty for him to crawl on the floor under the gap (plus, the walls and doors of restroom stalls go all the way down w/o a gap, at least, that's how they do it in Taiwan, which I would guess is similar in some ways). Also it wouldn't do for Echizen to just pull the door shut and hope that nothing would accidentally push it open.

So here's how he did it: when he left the stall after handcuffing Fuji, he taped the door shut with some masking tape so the wind wouldn't jar it open. And he taped a sign saying "OUT OF ORDER" to the front to prevent curious people from wanting to enter (would_ YOU_ want to enter a stall that said "out of order" in the men's room?) When he got back, he only had to rip off the tape to enter the stall. Viola! Instant and easy access.

Where did he suddenly get the masking tape and sign? We'll just say that the bowling alley lobby counter is now missing a roll of masking tape, a piece of paper, and a heavy duty marker.

A/N: That was so much fun! But it felt so long! It took me several days to finish this last part and it just about killed me. Bathroom sex sounds like so much fun! I'm so jealous!


	4. Chapter 4

Punishment Game

Warning: PWP, OOC, explicit sexual content (soon), yaoi, FujiRyo smexing in the fitting room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Fuji, or Ryoma. Dammit.

You have been warned. Proceed.

* * *

"Okay, now strip."

"You're not serious, are you?"

Fuji glanced up from the shirt he was examining, "Of course I'm serious. Strip."

"I'm not really sure if I want to do this," said Echizen as he stood in the middle of the fitting room stall. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the closed door and the items of clothing Fuji was hanging up on the wall . A little closer and he could…

"You're not thinking of making a run for it, are you?"

Echizen jumped. _How did he do that? He's not even facing me! _Echizen sat down on the little bench in the corner and tried to look relaxed. He started to play with the hem of his shirt. "It's just…"

"What?"

"The stuff you picked…" Echizen gathered up his courage, "It's all girl's clothing!"

Fuji blinked at Echizen, "Your point?"

Echizen threw his hands up in the air. "Well, the last I checked, I'm a boy and most boys don't wear girl's clothing."

With a smirk, Fuji leaned in and tilted Echizen's face up. Looking deep into his kouhai's eyes, Fuji said, "But this little boy has been very naughty and must be punished. Remember?"

Echizen only sighed and sat back with a resigned look on his face. Since Fuji's stunt on the train last week, the tensai took great delight in reminding Echizen the rules of their little game: 1) Sex can be initiated anywhere, 2) You are not allowed to say "no" or "stop", and 3)the first person to say such words will be subjected to a penalty game of their partner's choice. Echizen banged the back of his head against the wall. Even though Echizen had pointed out that most people, when drugged without their knowledge and fondled on a crowd train, would usually say something along the lines of "no," Fuji refused to budge. Breaking the rules means a penalty game—no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Okay, I've got your outfit planned out. Strip. Or are we going to need a penalty game for the penalty game?"

In a flash, Echizen pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants. "Gimme the stinkin' skirt."

TO BE CONTINUED (soon, I hope T-T)


	5. Chapter 5

**warning: I use the words _bitch, fuck, _and _ass _a few times (very few) and, of course, there's lots of graphic sex, but if you got this far, then I'm sure you have no problems with it. **

* * *

Echizen stared at himself in the mirror.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeird.

It wasn't that the skirt was unbelievably short and frilly. Or that the sleeveless blouse had lacy trim running along the hem and around the low neckline. It wasn't even the adorable maryjane shoes that Fuji had magically whisked out of thin air. No, what was weird was that Echizen looked cute.

Cute.

_What kind of boy looks cute in girl's clothing?! _Echizen's brain yelled as he stared disbelievingly at his reflection. He tugged uncomfortably at the skirt and frowned. No matter how much Echizen complained, Fuji insisted that he remove his boxers because they would show underneath the skirt. And now, standing here in this itsy bitsy skirt with no underwear on, everything felt so…breezy.

"Hey, Ryoma."

Echizen looked over his shoulder, "What?"

"Say, 'cheese!'"

Echizen froze as the sound of Fuji's cell phone camera went off. "OH MY GOD! You are going to delete that right now!" The _ka-shak_ sound of the camera filled the air as Echizen stomped to where Fuji was sitting.

"Fufu, don't you want pictures to remember this occasion?" asked Fuji as he held Echizen off with one hand and continued to take pictures with the other.

"No, I do not! Give me that stupid phone!" Echizen straddled Fuji's lap and tried to grab the phone from the Tensai's outstretched hand. They struggled for a couple of minutes before the bench finally toppled over, sending both boys sprawling on the floor.

A loud knock emanated from the door. "Are you boys alright?"

"Fine! Everything's fine!" yelled Echizen as he made a desperate grab for Fuji's phone. "Take that, you little—," muttered Echizen under his breath as he triumphantly started to delete the pictures.

"Hmm…What a nice view…" Fuji's hands started to creep up Echizen's thighs, slowly pushing the already short skirt higher. Echizen dropped the phone in shock as he realized how vulnerable of a position he was in. Fuji lay on his back, watching his kouhai splutter and turn pink above him. Echizen sat straddling Fuji's hips and he could feel that his lover was extremely _happy_ with the situation. He was also very aware of the fact that he was underwearless.

Fuji's hands gently massaged Echizen's upper thighs before slowly reaching back and cupping the younger boy's buttocks. Echizen gasped and arched his back as the tensai dragged his nails over the younger boy's ticklish ass. Clumsily grabbing Fuji's wrists, Echizen pulled the older boy's hands from his rear and pressed them against the floor. Fuji raised his eyebrow, "Need I remind you that though this is a penalty game, the usual rules still apply?"

"No one said anything about stopping, Fuji-senpai," said Echizen as he started to grind his hips against Fuji's tent. The tensai grimace and threw his head back with a stifled moan.

"Is this a fetish of yours? Girl's clothing?" Echizen leaned down and licked his lover's exposed neck. "I bet you're dying to fuck me." Fuji whimpered as Echizen nibbled on his chin. The tensai started to struggle, but the younger boy shifted his body weight forward, keeping Fuji pinned firmly to the floor. Echizen buried his face in the crook of the older boy's neck and bit down. Fuji cried out and thrust his body upwards. Echizen gasped as the rough fabric of Fuji's pants scratched his sensitive skin. He ground their hips together, reveling in the heat of their lust.

Suddenly, Echizen ripped open the front of Fuji's shirt, sending buttons rolling across the floor. With his fingertips, he traced the faint teethmarks that adorned Fuji's collarbone. Slowly, almost as if in a trance, Echizen trailed a finger down the older boy's chest, lazily circling one hard nipple, then the other. Fuji arched his back as the soft touch on his skin made his body scream for more. Soft cries of anticipation crawled out of Fuji's throat as Echizen continued to tease his lover.

Leaning over, Echizen brought his lips close to the tensai's taut nipples, stopping just two inches from the older boy's flushed skin. The caress of Echizen's breath traveling along Fuji's body sent tingles up and down his spine. The excitement and the tension drew tears from his eyes which slowly trickled down his face. Feeling his lover's impatience, Echizen took sadistic delight in dragging out each excruciating second. Playfully, the younger boy's tongue darted out and flicked Fuji's nipple, causing the tensai to gasp. Fuji squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly.

"Fuji!" called Echizen.

Between clenched teeth, Fuji said, "What?"

"Look at me."

Frustrated, Fuji looked up, "What the hell are—." Fuji's diatribe stopped short as he met Echizen's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Echizen began to lick Fuji's hard nipples. The animal expression on the younger boy's face made the tensai feel light-headed as all remaining blood rushed downward. Fuji's eyes grew wider and his breathing quickened as he watched his lover bite and suck on his nipples until they were painfully hard and sensitive. Even though his brain was screaming and his body was trembling with pleasure, Fuji could not look away. His already too tight pants shrank another three sizes and he could feel pre-cum staining his underwear. "That was not fair."

Echizen sat back up and grinned, "I know."

"And payback will be a bitch."

"What?!" yelped Echizen as the whole room suddenly flipped upside-down and he found himself flat on his back.

Fuji smiled dangerously as he wiggled out of his jeans. The moment Fuji ripped off his underwear, Echizen wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist and pulled him close. The sudden friction of naked skin on skin made both boys groan loudly and grind hard into each other. The itchy lace of the blouse scratched Fuji's face as he jerked it up and began sucking on Echizen's perky nipples. Below him, the younger boy's sexy body writhed as he pushed his hips upwards, meeting each of Fuji's thrusts.

The harsh sound of their panting coupled with the rustle of Echizen's skirt. Reaching up, Echizen tangled his fingers in Fuji's sweat soaked hair and pulled the gasping tensai in for a scorching kiss. Their hips constantly grinding, pressing, thrusting against each other, the slick, slippery sweat coated their skin as their bodies moved in unison. With a stifled moan, Echizen broke from the kiss and pulled the constricting blouse over his head. Fuji fell to his lover's newly exposed skin and left a plethora of love marks on his shoulders and chest.

Eagerly, Fuji tasted his way down Echizen's slender chest, trailing kisses over his flat stomach to where his lover's pale skin disappeared under the fabric of the skirt. The younger boy clamped his hands over his mouth, struggling to be as quiet as possible. Smiling to himself, Fuji bunched the skirt up around Echizen's waist and placed a gentle kiss on his kouhai's swollen cock-head, causing the trembling boy to squeak loudly as the unexpected sensation sent chills racing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Stars burst in front of Echizen's eyes as Fuji took his entire cock into his warm, wet mouth. He moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards. Fuji wrapped his fingers in Echizen's skirt and forced the boy to remain still against the rough carpet. Refusing to play the submissive one, Echizen buried his hands in Fuji's hair and shoved his aching cock into the older boy's hot mouth. His knees trembled as he began to fuck Fuji's face. The sensation of the tensai's tight lips stroking his shaft pushed him to the brink of orgasm.

With a loud grunt, Echizen pulled Fuji off him. The tensai's lips were shiny and pouty from the sloppy blowjob. Echizen kissed him roughly, darting his tongue in to meet Fuji's, tasting himself on Fuji's breath.

"Get on your hands and knees," whispered Echizen. A thrill of anticipation swept through Fuji's body as he braced himself on the carpet.

_Click! Snap! _Fuji squeaked and arched his back in surprise as Echizen poured lubrication between his ass cheeks. Reaching around Fuji's hips, the young boy began to stroke the tensai's throbbing cock. "You know, I think we go through lube like water."

Moaning loudly, Fuji pressed his face into the floor and started thrusting his aching member into Echizen's hands, "Shut up."

The younger boy grinned, "But I'm not saying that's a bad thing." He shoved his finger into Fuji's ass. The older boy cried out and pushed backwards, wanting to feel more of Echizen inside his body. The younger boy twitched his finger against Fuji's prostate, his most sensitive spot, sending the tensai scrabbling on the floor as stars exploded across his vision. Echizen inserted another slippery finger and wiggled them back and forth. No longer caring whether anyone was listening anymore, Fuji screamed and moaned as Echizen relentlessly thrust his fingers on the tensai's sweet spot.

"Ryo—I can't hold it! I'm gonna—"

"No. I don't think so," said Echizen with a malicious grin as he pulled his fingers out of Fuji's ass with a loud squelch.

The tensai collapsed on the floor; a pile of quivering, panting, trembling nerves. Echizen gazed at his sweaty, slack-jawed senpai.

Wordlessly, Echizen flipped his limp senpai onto his back and wrapped Fuji's legs around his waist. Fuji gasped as he felt stiff fabric scratch his dripping penis and sensitive inner thighs. Looking over in confusion, he smiled at the sight that met his eyes; Echizen was still wearing the skirt.

Echizen caught his lover's glance, "What, haven't you ever been fucked by someone in a skirt?" Before Fuji had time to come back with a witty retort, Echizen pushed his hard cock into the tensai's hot, sexy ass. Both boys moaned loudly and began to thrust into each other; Fuji moved his hips upwards, while Echizen slammed his body down. Fuji's hands roamed across his kouhai's chest, his back, his shoulders, trying to feel all of his lover's skin at the once.

Chills ran up and down Echizen's body as the sensation of Fuji's eager touch pushed him closer and closer to climax. Panting harshly, he angled his hips, and thrust against the spot he knew drove Fuji nuts.

Fuji squeaked and dug his nails into Echizen's back. A continuous rush of pleasure assaulted Fuji's senses. It felt like Echizen was rubbing the entire length of his hard cock against his sweet spot, refusing to give Fuji any time to catch his breath. The steady _slap, slap, slap _sound of their bodies bounced through the air. Fuji could feel the lube dripping down his ass and staining the carpet underneath him. His knees started to tremble and he felt the familiar coiling of heat around his hips, signaling the Point Of No Return.

Echizen groaned as he felt his lover's body temperature spike; they were both so close now. Gripping the older boy's hips, he thrust deeper into Fuji's ass, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out until only his cock-head remained, then shoving himself inside again. Frantically, Echizen grasped Fuji's throbbing cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He felt his rhythm grow erratic and reached out his free hand to entangle his fingers with Fuji's. With a loud gasp, Echizen cried out, "Syuusuke!" and slammed himself into Fuji's body as he came.

Fuji held on for dear life as he felt Echizen ejaculate inside. The tensai screamed as he came into Echizen's hand, pouring his sperm onto his stomach. His hips bucked and it felt as if the heat was going to melt his skin.

Echizen moaned as Fuji's body tighten around his pumping cock, milking him for all he was worth. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into his body. All that existed was the heat of their lust and the bright intensity of their orgasm.

Still holding Fuji's hand, the younger boy collapsed onto Fuji's chest. They lay there listening to each other breathe, unable to move and unwilling to break their connection. Finally, Echizen raised himself up and they kissed each other—gentle, chaste kisses that belied their earlier passion. They pressed their foreheads together and laughed tiredly.

Echizen crawled to his pants lying on the floor. Ever since he started to date Fuji, he always carried around a tiny bottle of lube and a pack of tissues wherever he went. Pulling a tissue for himself, he tossed the pack to Fuji, who caught it one-handed.

Pulling on his shirt and buttoning the surviving buttons, Fuji sat cross-legged on the floor and watched Echizen try to clean off the skirt. After the seventh tissue, Fuji piped up, "You know, I don't think it'll get any cleaner than that."

Echizen scowled, "But I don't _want _to buy the skirt, dammit."

Fuji stifled a laugh, "Maybe you can wear it again."

The younger boy's scowl deepened and he glared at the offending piece of clothing. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up and he glanced sideways at Fuji, "Ne, Syuu-chan, you're about my size, aren't you?"

Fuji was dressed and out the door before Echizen was able to finish his question.

**End. For now.  
**

Hello! It's darkheart here!

Long time no see, haha... I think I'm digging my grave by trying to top each of my stories.

As I began to finish up this chapter, I began to wonder: _whose_ punishment game was this?! /eye twitch/

It went in a _completely_ different direction than I intended. Originally, Echizen was supposed to play the uke, but somehow...

Okay, more whining. I was starting to work on this, and lo and behold, I get hit by a vicious stomach flu and you know, when your stomach feels like it's trying to rip itself out of your body, it's pretty darn hard to feel or think sexy thoughts. But I'm fine now. Much love to everyone who read this whiny paragraph without a snort of disgust. /hearts/


	6. Chapter 6

**OOC like you wouldn't believe it, but hey, its PWP smut. What more do you want? Usual warnings apply. Plus one new warning, but I don't wanna give up the surprise. **

**Special thanks and a round of applause to my beta, Attraction Fatale**

**

* * *

  
**

The late morning sun shone through the sheer window curtains. Outside, Echizen could hear the birds chirping as they jostled over the bird feeder that Fuji hung outside his bedroom window. Yawning sleepily, he pulled the covers back over his head and went back to sleep.

Or at least he tried.

His eyes snapped open. There were several things wrong with this scenario. One, why was he waking up in Fuji's room? Two, why was he naked? Three, why couldn't he move?

Echizen looked at his hands, then his feet. He stared disbelievingly at what he saw. Somehow, during the night, someone had tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. And he could hear that someone humming through the sound of running water behind the bathroom door.

Fuji was one evil bastard.

Echizen loved it.

He tested the strip of fabric that was knotted around his wrist. Looks like _someone _had paid attention during his Boy Scout meetings. Upon a closer inspection, Echizen realized that it wasn't simple fabric that was tied around his limbs, but silk scarves. Looking at them reminded him of something from last night. Echizen frowned as he racked his brain. What was it about the scarves...?

* * *

"What the—? How did you know which card I picked?" yelled Eiji.

"It's magic," intoned Inui.

Oishii picked up the card from the coffee table. "Amazing. I didn't know you were interested in magic tricks, Inui."

"I'm not really, but after the Senbatsu performance, I found myself trying out more tricks."

The tennis club regulars were hanging out in Fuji's living room after a long day of practice. It was Saturday and everyone was looking forward to their Sunday off. Fuji's parents were out visiting relatives and Yumiko was on trip with her boyfriend. The boys had the house to themselves and things were starting to get rowdy.

Momo waved his hand in the air frantically, "My turn! My turn!"

"Okay, pick a card and show it to everyone..." Inui paused, "Momoshiro, it doesn't work if you show me the card too."

"Huh? Oops, I'm an idiot." Momo grinned sheepishly.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"Wanna make something of it, Mamushi?!" yelled Momo. Standing up, he shook his fist at a house plant. Gesticulating angrily, he continued to threaten the stoic plant while suggesting that its mother had sexual relations with a donkey, a lamp post, and an English cucumber. The real Kaidoh sat on the loveseat to the side, swaying slightly and hissing under his breath.

The team was also getting very, very drunk.

Kawamura was already completely smashed on the sofa. Snoring loudly, his face sported black permanent marker drawings, compliments of his loving teammates. Oishii was trying to keep a tipsy Eiji from grabbing his ass and taking off his shirt. He wasn't succeeding much, if the clothing strewn across the living room was any indication.

Over in the corner, Echizen was doggedly drinking each shot of vodka that Fuji poured for him. He would be damned before he'd admit defeat. Tezuka calmly watched the melee while sipping the shochu that they found in the liquor cabinet. His face was a bit flushed, but he seemed pretty sober. Occasionally, he'd catch Fuji's eyes and raise an eyebrow. Fuji only smiled. Echizen tipped over as the floor started to move underneath him.

"For my next trick, I'll pull scarves out of my sleeve..." Inui looked around dimly. "...is what I'd like to say, but it seems I've lost my scarves."

From across the room, Momo laughed at something witty Plant!Kaidoh said. Inui said something to Fuji, who nodded and replied back. Tezuka chimed in and gestured to the rest of the team. None of which Echizen noticed, of course. The first year had already passed out.

* * *

Returning back to his current situation, Echizen cringed at how easily he'd fallen prey to what was a pretty obvious trap. He was a little suspicious when Fuji challenged him to a drinking contest, but he thought that there was no way the tensai would try anything with the whole team around. Clearly he had underestimated his lover.

Tugging at his bonds, Echizen figured that the scarves were probably an afterthought on Fuji's part. Although Echizen wouldn't put it past his lover for being the reason for their disappearance in the first place, Fuji had probably come across the missing scarves after the team had gone home and leapt at the chance to use them in his diabolical scheme. Fuji wasn't one to let such a tempting opportunity slip away. All Echizen could do now was wait for the game to begin.

_K-chak! _The door opened and someone stepped into the room. Without looking at who came in, Echizen said, "Syuusuke, Inui-senpai's gonna want his scarves back."

"It's fine. I'll wash them before I return them." Fuji closed the door quietly and leaned against the doorframe.

Echizen looked over at his lover. The tensai's hair was still damp from the shower and he was wearing the long t-shirt that doubled as his pajamas. The shirt came down past his hips, hitting him just below his crotch, revealing a long expanse of tanned leg that Echizen was struggling (and failing) not stare at. The sunlight highlighted the slender curves and firm muscles of the tensai's bare thighs and calves. The t-shirt was loose enough to hide his body, yet with every movement Fuji made, Echizen found himself growing more and more aroused. Suddenly Echizen was dying to know if Fuji was totally naked underneath his pajamas.

"Hey now, I haven't even touched you yet and you're reacting already? Such a naughty boy," laughed Fuji as he pushed off the door and padded barefoot to the bed. Echizen could see the dark silhouette of Fuji's body against the t-shirt as the tensai stood in the bright morning light. The scent of soap drifted over Echizen. Fuji smiled, "'Morning, lover. Have a good night's sleep?"

"Quite. But it seems I've lost my clothing and I've become attached to the bedposts. Any idea why?

"Huh. How did that happen?" Fuji climbed onto the bed and straddled Echizen, settling himself on the younger boy's growing boner.

_Naked, definitely naked. _Echizen grunted and thrust his body upwards.

Staring into Echizen's eyes, Fuji began to run his hands over his own chest, pulling the loose fabric tight against his body. The tensai started to rub his nipples through the t-shirt, slowly flicking them back and forth. Echizen could hear Fuji's breath quickening as his fingers pinched and pulled at the tiny nubs. The younger boy started to get lightheaded. Tugging desperately on the scarves, he said, "Syuusuke, let me lick you."

Reaching behind Echizen's head, Fuji grasped his kouhai's hair and jerked the younger boy's head backwards, exposing a long, graceful neck. "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything." Fuji leaned over and sucked on Echizen's earlobe, gently biting the soft flesh between his teeth. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered softly.

Chuckling under his breath, Fuji shifted his attention to a spot one inch behind his lover's ear and kissed it lightly. Echizen's eyes flew open and his entire body tensed. _Oh shit._ Three days ago, Fuji accidentally touched that area during sex and Echizen had come almost immediately. He hoped Fuji wouldn't have been able to figure it out from that one time, but apparently his senpai was nothing if not observant. Out of all the erogenous zones on his body, Echizen did not want Fuji to know about this one. It would be like giving the older boy his body —lock, stock, and barrel.

"Ah-hah, is it here?" Fuji kissed the spot again. Echizen jumped as he felt a million shocks race through his body; goosebumps dimpled his skin and he broke out in sweat. His body trembling with anticipation, Echizen bit his lip and struggled to control his breathing. Taking his lover's silence as a confirmation, Fuji began to nibble on Echizen's happy place.

The younger boy gasped and struggled against his restraints, "Syuusuke! Sto—Ngh... Not there!" Fireworks burst in front of Echizen's eyes. A chill ran from his fingertips to his toes leaving a burning, insatiable lust in its wake. The only sounds he could hear were the pounding of his blood and his frantic panting. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, using the pain to keep from being drowned by the intense pleasure of Fuji's lips on his body. Echizen screamed.

Taking mercy on his poor lover, Fuji released his grasp on Echizen's head. He gazed down at his flushed, shivering kouhai. Feeling a bit guilty, he unclenched Echizen's fists and kissed the red crescent moon shapes that decorated his palms. Fuji kissed Echizen's slack mouth, waiting patiently for this lover to calm down.

Able to think again a few moments later, Echizen said, "Syuusuke, I'm so going to get you."

"Those are pretty big words for someone who's tied to the bed," laughed Fuji as he climbed off Echizen. "Quiz time," said Fuji as he pulled something out from underneath the mattress. "I've got a question for you: recognize this?"

Echizen's eyes widened and his breath quickened. Looking away from Fuji's gaze, he replied, "I dunno. Looks familiar though."

Fuji smirked and flipped the remote control switch. A low buzzing sound filled the room. "Allow me to refresh your memory then. This is a vibrator—the same one you oh-so-nicely shoved into my ass at that bowling alley to be exact." Fuji trailed the vibrator across Echizen's chest. The younger boy's breath hitched as the sensation of the vibe circling his nipples sent tingles shooting down his spine. Fuji leaned over and flicked Echizen's sensitive nubs with his wet tongue. The younger boy cried out softly and arched his back as the tensai's teeth nipped and bit him.

Fuji traced the vibrator down Echizen's side causing the boy to protest and squirm. Slowly he moved it over the younger boy's stomach, circling Echizen's belly button, once, twice, before dipping the vibe into the hollow of Echizen's hip, taking his sweet time.

Watching his lover with intense eyes, Fuji grasped Echizen's dripping cock and stroked it, occasionally running his thumb over the sensitive cock head and fingering the slit. Keening loudly, Echizen buried his face into the crook of his shoulder and sucked at his hot skin, giving himself a bright red kiss mark. His helplessness was driving him nuts. He wanted to touch something, bite someone...anything, ANYTHING to distract him from the blinding pleasure that assaulted his body. Then Fuji shoved the vibrator into his ass, and everything went white.

Echizen's hips thrust into the air and he strained against the scarves. He cried out wordlessly, the sensations had electrocuted his mental circuits. Echizen groaned in frustration as the pleasure hit a plateau and he knew it wasn't enough to push him over the edge. His cock throbbed painfully; he wanted nothing more than to grab Fuji and bury his raging hard-on into his lover's impudent mouth. Mewing softly, he started to grind into the bed, trying to push the vibrator deeper into his ass. The bedsprings creaked loudly in time with the frantic rocking of Echizen's body. Precum trickled from the slit of his penis and decorated his abdomen with wet translucent pearls.

Fuji licked the slick mess that was Echizen, caressing the younger boy's sweaty skin with his hot tongue. In one stroke, Fuji buried Echizen's rock hard cock into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, Fuji licked and sucked his lover's penis, nibbling gently on the foreskin before shoving the younger boy back into his mouth.

"S-Syuusuke! Ah! Ngh! Let me cum! The v-vibe! Deeper!" Echizen pleaded and thrust into Fuji's mouth.

The tensai gripped the base of Echizen's shaft and held firm causing the younger boy to squirm uncomfortably. There was no way he'd let Echizen cum yet. Fuji glanced at the person who had crept into the room unnoticed, "Well? Aren't you going to join us?"

Echizen's eyebrows shot up and he looked to see who Fuji was talking to. In his confused daze, it took him a moment to recognize the figure standing in the doorway. Fuji's constantly moving hands didn't help either.

"Buchou?!"

Fuji tongued Echizen's slit, "Tsk, tsk, Ryo-chan. Not 'Buchou,' call him 'Mitsu-chan.'"

Tezuka walked to the edge of the bed, looking down at the two incredibly hot boys sprawled out on the sheets. The arousal that pushed against his trousers was very apparent, but so was his hesitation. "Is this...is this okay, Echizen?"

Echizen blinked at Tezuka, and then looked over at Fuji.

Fuji smiled, "I don't think you understand, Kunimitsu. I'm in control today. And besides, if Ryoma didn't want this, do you think he'd still be so hard?" Fuji stroked Echizen's cock, coaxing a quiet moan from his lover's lips. The tensai reach over and untied the scarves that bound Echizen's feet. Letting the younger boy stretch his legs for a second, Fuji spread Echizen's thighs and pushed the vibrator in deeper. Echizen groaned his approval and eagerly pushed his ass into Fuji's hands, urging the tensai to play with him some more.

"Listen to those sounds. Do they sound like someone unwilling?" asked Fuji as the wet sound of the vibrator moving in and out collided with Echizen's cries of happiness.

"Fuji, you're manipulating him," said Tezuka.

Fuji took his hands off Echizen and held them up. "Okay, fine. Ryoma, what do you think?"

"Dammit, Mitsu, stop stalling and get on the stupid bed!"

Silence.

Fuji and Echizen broke up into gales of laughter. Fuji leaned down and pressed his forehead to Echizen's sweaty one. They smiled at each other slightly cross eyed. The tensai held his hand out to Tezuka, "Well?"

Tezuka let out a relieved sigh and pulled his shirt off before joining them on the bed. He greeted Fuji with a gentle kiss and Echizen by tweaking his perky nipples. Tezuka pulled Fuji's pajamas off, tugging it over the tensai's head and caressing Fuji's bare shoulders, traveling down the tensai's curved back, and cupping the swell of Fuji's ass in his hands.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and dragged him down to the bed. As soon as Fuji stripped Tezuka of his final bits of clothing, the tensai released his lust upon the unsuspecting boy. Pinning Tezuka against the mattress, Fuji captured his lips in a sloppy, frantic kiss. Groaning loudly, Tezuka reached between their bodies and stroked their slippery cocks together. Reveling in the heat of their skin, Fuji shamelessly thrust himself into Tezuka's hands.

Suddenly Tezuka shimmied down underneath Fuji's body. "What are you doing?!" said Fuji as Tezuka's movements forced him up on all fours. He gasped as he felt Tezuka lick his throbbing cock. Tezuka had positioned himself directly underneath the tensai's groin and was enthusiastically burying his face in Fuji's balls. Fuji screamed and clutched frantically at the sheets. Tezuka gripped Fuji's quivering hips and lowered them until he could take the tensai's cock into his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Fuji started to rock his hips, thrusting his penis into Tezuka's mouth. The sensation of Tezuka's tight lips and wet tongue tracing the throbbing veins of his cock was driving him crazy. Somewhere in his frenzied mind, he heard a loud clatter as his hand bumped something on the bed. He looked up. It was the vibrator.

Echizen was gone.

"So you two thought you could get away with pleasuring yourselves while leaving pitiful little me all by my lonesome?" Fuji gasped in surprise as he felt Echizen caress his thighs and spread his butt cheeks. Before the tensai could respond, Echizen shoved his wet tongue into Fuji's twitching asshole. Stars exploded in front of Fuji's eyes as his lover rimmed his anus and Tezuka tongued his dripping cock. Attacked from both directions, it was all Fuji could do to hold off his climax and already he could feel his control slipping.

Fuji suddenly felt Tezuka tense and moan incoherently; the vibrations sent chills shivering up and down his spine. Looking over his shoulder to see what was happening, Fuji saw that Echizen had lowered himself onto Tezuka's cock and was blissfully taking the entire length into his ass. Eyes closed in deep concentration, Echizen raised his trembling hips up before slamming back down to the hilt, building a rhythm that had the bedsprings creaking and the headboard thumping against the wall.

Seeing Echizen have his way with their new playmate made Fuji want to have a little more fun too. The tensai pulled his penis out of Tezuka's mouth with a loud pop and stood up. Grabbing Echizen by the arm, he yanked his lover off Tezuka's cock, eliciting loud protests from both boys.

Fuji threw Echizen against the bed and dragged Tezuka over until the confused buchou was kneeling between Echizen's wide open legs. Taking Tezuka's cock in his hand, he directed it until it was pressed against Echizen's quivering asshole. "Ready, kids?" asked Fuji and he slowly eased Tezuka into Echizen's hot body.

Tezuka trembled as he felt his cock being engulfed by the heat of Echizen's welcoming body. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath came out in harsh pants as he held on for dear life. With Fuji whispering gentle instructions in his ear, he started to grind his hips into Echizen's ass; the lewd slapping sound of their bodies made Tezuka blush and thrust harder.

"Yeah, like that. Ryo-chan really likes it there. Now move your hips a little higher..." Fuji nibbled on Tezuka's ear, tugging on his earlobe.

Tezuka shifted his hips according to Fuji's encouragement and was rewarded with a loud groan from the writhing boy underneath him. Echizen clutched the bed sheets desperately as Tezuka slid his cock in and out of the younger boy's body, rubbing his entire length against Echizen's prostate gland.

"Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Echizen pushed his hips upwards, slamming the older boy's cock deeper with every thrust.

Tezuka jumped as he felt something cold and slippery suddenly dribble down between his ass cheeks. Craning his head around, he found himself staring into Fuji's intense eyes. Tezuka hesitated and opened his mouth to say something.

Fuji smiled and shushed him, "It'll be okay, Mitsu-chan. Leave it to me." Fuji coated his fingers with a generous dollop of lube and gently rubbed Tezuka's anus with two fingers. Coaxing Tezuka to relax and loosen up, Fuji lick the nape of Tezuka's neck and left a tingling trail of kisses down to the small of his back.

Tezuka whimpered as Fuji pushed a finger into his tense body. The unfamiliar sensation made him squirm. "Fuji... It hurts..."

"Breathe, Mitsu." Tenderly, but relentlessly, the tensai pushed and prodded until he was able to get two digits buried deep within Tezuka. By then, Tezuka was a dripping, sweaty mess. Somehow, the strange, uncomfortable sensation had turned into something that make his knees tremble. His whimpers had become moans of pleasure. Fuji drummed Tezuka's prostate gland with his fingertips and scissored his fingers back and forth stretching Tezuka's quivering insides.

Positioning himself behind Tezuka, Fuji pressed his aching cock between Tezuka's ass cheeks and rubbed it up and down, thoroughly coating his member with lube. The tensai slowly slipped himself into Tezuka's body, struggling not to start thrusting away. Tezuka arched his back and gasped with each movement Fuji made. He couldn't tell if it hurt like hell or if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Echizen watched all this with wide eyes while encouraging Tezuka with a quiet voice. Echizen had never really been able to watch Fuji's face during sex because the sensations always blew him away before he could focus. Watching Fuji's face as the tensai penetrated someone other than himself, Echizen supposed that the correct emotion to be feeling would have been jealousy, but what he really thought was that it was damn fucking erotic.

Fuji's face was flushed pink and sweat trickled down his cheeks. The tensai's eyes were half-lidded with lust and his gaze was focused somewhere in the distance, seeing but not really looking. Fuji's tongue darted out and licked his lips. Feeling Echizen's gaze, Fuji looked into his eyes and smiled. Then Fuji rammed the last two inches of his cock into Tezuka's body.

All three boys cried out as the rough movement broke the floodgates and wave after wave of pleasure engulfed them. Fuji slammed his cock into Tezuka's ass; pulling out until only his cockhead remain and shoving himself back in to the hilt.

"Ngh! Ah! Mitsu-chan, you feel so good. So hot..." Panting loudly, the tensai searched for the place that would drive Tezuka nuts. Angling his hips upwards, Fuji was rewarded when Tezuka gave a surprised shout. Tezuka's insides tightened around Fuji's penis as if his body were trying to suck him in.

Underneath his senpais, Echizen was hanging on for dear life as the relentless movement of the two boys above him gave him no time to breath. He dug his nails into Tezuka's shoulders and cried out as each thrust pushed him closer to his orgasm.

Bracing himself on one hand, Tezuka wrapped his fingers around Echizen's slick cock and started to stroke him frantically, occasionally running his thumb over the younger boy's cockhead. With a wordless scream, Echizen arched his back and came, pouring his hot cum down Tezuka's hand and all over his stomach.

Fuji could feel the familiar coil of heat settling low on his abdomen which usually signaled that he was approaching the point of no return. In the back of his mind, he heard Echizen scream and knew that his lover had come. Uttering a low, guttural moan, Fuji thrust deeper and deeper into Tezuka's body, his rhythm was growing erratic and his hips were trembling with the effort. Suddenly, Fuji felt Tezuka's ass muscles tighten around his shaft as the other boy's orgasm came crashing down. Moaning loudly, Tezuka released his cum into Echizen's body. His mind had gone completely blank.

Fuji gripped Tezuka's hips with white knuckled hands and shoved himself as far as he could into Tezuka's quivering ass. With a final moan, Fuji climaxed, flooding the inside of Tezuka with his hot, sticky cum. He pressed his forehead against Tezuka's sweaty back, trembling as wave after wave of his orgasm washed over him.

With a whimper, Fuji pulled out of Tezuka; a long, shiny cord of cum and lube clung to the tip of Fuji's cock. Collapsing onto Tezuka's back, Fuji lay panting, enjoying the afterglow of really good sex. Fuji felt Tezuka go completely limp underneath him. Tired muscles and sore body parts told him that he was going to have trouble moving tomorrow, but that didn't really matter right now.

"Umm... You guys...I can't breathe..." Echizen's muffled voice came from somewhere underneath the tangle of sweat, limbs, and skin.

Fuji laughed and sat up. Running his hands through his hair, he patted Tezuka on the rear, "Mitsu, you're suffocating Ryo-chan."

Tezuka snored softly.

* * *

After they rolled Tezuka's snoring body off of Echizen, the two boys sat by the window eating breakfast—or more accurately, lunch. Tezuka lay sprawled on the bed in an expectedly messy sleeping position.

Echizen spread strawberry jam on a thick slice of toast and took a satisfying crunch. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Fuji opened a jar of marmalade, "Well, no one's coming home until later this evening, so we've got the whole house to ourselves."

"Really." Echizen glanced over at Tezuka's sleeping form, and smirked. "Well, since Inui-senpai's not expecting his scarves back until practice tomorrow and it would be a waste to not use them while we still have it..." Echizen licked an errant drop of jam from his finger. "...why don't I show _you_ how to reallytie a good knot on someone sleeping."

**The end? For now. As usual.**

* * *

**And now for my mindless babble. **

**Can you guess what's the new warning?  
**

**Thanks for reading! It was a little hard to write because it was a threesome and to be honest, since this is a continuing series, I don't know how I'm gonna keep writing about all three boys. T T But I had fun. I hope you did too. Tell me what you thought. /is extreeeeeemely nervous/  
**

** Even though it's completely finished, I thought about splitting this up into two chapters (because I'm a review whore), but I hate it when people do things just to get reviews, so why should I get to do it? **

**Again thanks to Attraction Fatale for putting up with my slow slow writing. **

**For some reason I really liked the phrase "wet translucent pearls." It's such a vivid image.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: eh....the use of swear words? Horribly short fic? **

**Thanks to my beta, Attraction Fatale!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ring! Riiiiiiiiiiiing! Ring! Ring! _

Echizen was roused from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone going off. His hand groped the nightstand as he sought to silence that incessant ringing. Grumbling under his breath, he flipped the phone open, "'lo?"

"Ryo-chan, miss me?"

At the sound of Fuji's voice, Echizen smiled, his bad mood melting away. "Mmm. Of course. Where are you today?"

"I'm in my hotel room in San Francisco. It's about 4:30 in the morning in Japan right now, isn't it?" Fuji's voice was soft and gentle.

Echizen squinted at the glowing alarm clock by his bed, "Yeah, I've got practice in a couple of hours." He rolled onto his back and stretched languidly. "How's your trip coming along?"

"My family's still asleep 'cos we spent all yesterday walking around San Francisco and didn't get back until late. It's almost noon now. We got to see the Golden Gate Bridge. My mom was really excited. I was just mostly confused because it's not golden; it's more of a brick red color..."

Fuji and Echizen spent the next five minutes talking about what had happened during the past few days. Fuji and his family were visiting family in the United States, so for the last two weeks, Echizen's only connection to Fuji were the phone calls the tensai could sneak in, usually during odd hours of the day. Echizen reached out and pulled his pillow into his arms, embracing it as if it were a certain person. _Oh well, better than nothing. _

"—ing? Ryoma?"

Echizen jerked back from his thoughts. "What? I'm sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

"I said, what are you wearing?"

Echizen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What are you wearing right now?"

"Uhh, PJs..."

"No, more specific."

"A tank top and my boxers. Why?"

"I need something to jack off to."

"WHAT?!"

Fuji's breathing suddenly got louder over the ear piece. "Hah... Hnn... Keep talking, Ryoma. Your voice, it makes me..."

Echizen's cock began to harden as he imagined his lover masturbating to the sound of his voice. Echizen rubbed himself through his boxers. "You're so naughty. Are you touching yourself? Tell me."

"Ngh...Mmm... But it's embarrassing..." Fuji's breathy voice whimpered over the phone.

"Are you refusing me?" said Echizen. "You know what'll happen if you refuse me."

"You'll punish me."

"Right. I'll take you in the ass and fuck you till you can't stand anymore." Echizen stroked his hard penis.

"Ah! Hn! Oh, yes!" Fuji panted loudly into the phone. If Echizen closed his eyes, it felt like his lover was right next to him, moaning into his ear. Echizen longed to feel the heat of Fuji's skin pressed against his.

"First, I'll slowly strip you of your clothing. Piece by piece until you're completely naked. I love the way your trembling body feels underneath me. I'll kiss your flushed skin with my lips and take your hard nipples into my mouth."

"Ahh... Ryoma..."

"I'll lick the sweat off your body and bite your soft skin. I know you like it when it hurts. The taste of you in my mouth...Mmm. Syuusuke." Echizen arched his back, thrusting his cock in his hand. The thought of Fuji moaning underneath him sent his nerves a-jingling.

Fuji's voice was harsh and low. It sounded as if he was having trouble stringing together sentences, "And then? How else...hngh...will you punish me?"

"With my hands. I'll caress your back and dig my nails into your firm ass. Then I'll spread your cheeks and finger your twitching anus. Your cock will be hard and begging me for a nice sucking. I can imagine the pre-cum dripping from your slit already," Echizen groaned softly. "What would you like me to do next? Your back or your front?"

Fuji was breathing heavily into the phone. Echizen swore he could hear the quiet, wet sounds of his lover stroking his cock alone in his hotel room. Fuji gasped, "l-lick me. On my...my cock."

"You're such a slut. You want me to take you in my mouth already? Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll start off by licking your shaft and make you shiny and slippery with my saliva. I'll stroke you with my hands and tongue your slit. You'll tangle your hands in my hair and beg me to shove your hard cock into my mouth. I like hearing you beg. When I finally bury your penis into my mouth, you'll scream so loud that your voice will be hoarse the next day.

"The sensation of my teeth and my tongue on your throbbing cock will make you senseless. Your hips will thrust helplessly, trying to force yourself deeper into my mouth. The trembling of your body betrays how close you are to your orgasm." Echizen stroked his cock furiously; his eyes were tightly shut as he imagined Fuji writhing against him. He had the phone jammed between his ear and his shoulder, using both his hands to pleasure himself. Fuji's cries were sending chills down his spine.

Fuji's voice was frantic as he spoke, "N-now...Nnh...fuck me. Please, Ryoma. I'm gonna c-come..."

"Syuusuke... Haa...Haa... Hngh...Then on your knees... I'll take you from behind and thrust my aching cock into your insatiable body," said Echizen, his voice catching as he struggled to talk and breathe at the same time. Fuji moaned in response.

"Oh god, yes, I want to feel your hard cock in my ass," Fuji whispered into the phone. "Pound me into the bed, ram yourself into me...haa...hng!"

Echizen could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. His knees were trembling as he held off his orgasm, wanting to come at the same time as Fuji. "Ahn! Do you like it like that? Do you want me to...ngh...grind my cock into your body and turn you into a dripping, sweaty mess? Ah..."

"Yes! Do it to me!" Fuji whimpered into the phone, "I want you so badly!"

In his desperation, Echizen kissed the mouthpiece of his phone, imagining it to be Fuji's red lips. "I'll slam myself into your sexy body. Your slippery cock will be dripping with precum as I jerk you off. Your ass will be squeezing me so tight...Hah...ah... Oh no, oh shit...Syuusuke! I'm coming!" Two weeks worth of frustration pushed Echizen over the edge as he ejaculated into his hands. He bit his lower lip as he struggled not to wake up the rest of the house with the force of his climax. Trembling, he could feel the hot liquid seeping between his fingers and coating the inside of his boxers. On the phone he heard Fuji cry out wordlessly and he knew that his lover had reach his orgasm too.

Breathlessly, Echizen stared up at the ceiling waiting for his cognitive functions to return from Happyland. His skin was covered in a layer of sweat and his blankets felt a little sticky. He didn't even want to contemplate the state of his boxers. He heard Fuji sigh wistfully over the phone. Echizen spoke, "that wasn't enough, was it?"

Fuji chuckled, "It was good, but nothing beats having you next to me."

Echizen heard rustling sounds as if Fuji were rummaging through something. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for clean underwear. I've been going through them like you go through a case of fanta."

Echizen ignored the dig at his soda obsession. "Why? Having you been changing your underwear a lot lately?"

"Yes."

"Because?"

Fuji mumbled under his breath, stalling for time. "Because I've been...having wet dreams."

Echizen could hear Fuji blushing all the way across the Pacific. He smirked, "I see. I guess I'll have to remedy that when you get back."

"You better. And stop laughing."

Echizen only laughed harder.

**End. For now. **

* * *

Yeaaaah...I know, I know, it's a short fic. If someone complains, I'm going to chuck my tea at him/her. Kidding... It was fun. I wrote this pretty quickly. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
